


【德莱罐】当我沉睡时

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Relationships: Jacob Bruun Larsen/Thomas Delaney





	【德莱罐】当我沉睡时

维特塞尔敲击着手机上的键盘，“我以为你会选择和他坐在一起。毕竟这是一次长途飞行。”

他很快得到了回复，“怎么？你不想和他坐在一起？还是说你更想和我坐在一起？”

维特塞尔懒得回复，白了过道对面的德莱尼一眼。

大家大都已经坐稳了，空姐正在做飞行前的检查。趁着这个时候，德莱尼打开了摄像头。

众所周知，不管是在大巴还是在飞机上，在大家还都闹腾的时候睡着，是一件很冒险的事。当你醒来很可能会发现，自己那算不上多美好的睡颜，不知道出现在了多少队友的ins中。

镜头中的拉尔森闭着双眼，低垂着头，一副已经睡着了的样子。但让人觉得好笑的是，他的手指还不时的划拉着手机屏幕。

“他这是睡着了？”罗伊斯看向德莱尼的屏幕悄悄地问道。

德莱尼转过头示意他别出声，镜头中的拉尔森突然睁开了眼，发现是德莱尼在偷拍他，佯装凶狠地瞪了他一眼，便转过身子冲向维特塞尔。

“显然没有。”德莱尼收起手机乐呵呵地回答刚才罗伊斯的问题。

“你们这是，吵架了？”罗伊斯还是问出了心中的疑惑，早上起来就觉得他们两个不太对劲。

德莱尼皱起眉头一副思索状，“很明显吗？”随即他又笑了，“不过不算吵架，最多算他单方面和我冷战吧。”

“有一点啦，你愿意和我说说吗？”

德莱尼认真地打量了一下罗伊斯，“队长，我知道你很关心我们，我是指所有队员。我也很乐意向你寻求帮助，虽然我认为我自己可以解决好。但是我想我们家小孩要是知道队长知道了他又耍小孩子脾气，他会不好意思的。”

罗伊斯耸了耸肩表示无奈，“我也不是非要知道不可，我当然相信你可以处理好问题。只是，Thomas，别总把Jacob当小孩子看了。他真的是在耍小孩子脾气吗？”

德莱尼一愣，罗伊斯也没等他回答，就戴上了耳机。

他真的是在耍小孩子脾气吗？罗伊斯的话似乎问倒他了。

其实事情说起来并不复杂。昨天赛后也不知道是谁提起了之前拉尔森和英超豪门的绯闻，在汉堡店他也打个哈哈过去了，谁也没多想。

回到房间拉尔森却把突然把着德莱尼小狗眼般地盯着他，却什么都不肯说，再三追问下才幽幽开口道，“呐，我之前问你你希不希望我离开，你怎么一直不回答我啊？”

德莱尼揉了一把拉尔森的头发，得到了对方像小狗甩毛般的动作，良久才回答道，“我会尊重你的所有决定。”

不知怎么的拉尔森突然生气了，他甩开德莱尼的手臂，气鼓鼓地回到了自己的床上，背对着他再不肯说一句话。今天一早退房的时候更是径自一个人拉着行李箱直接来到了酒店大厅，上了飞机干脆一屁股坐在维特塞尔的旁边。

维特塞尔看他那个样子也没问什么，想了想决定问问德莱尼，可是他也不说实话 。算了算了，我跟这操什么心呢真是的。

德莱尼也不是真的不知道拉尔森在想什么。他只是不知道自己应不应该正面回答他的问题。难道他应该说，不希望，我想和你在一起，我不想你离开我去那么远的地方踢球。

他说不出口，他永远都说不出口。他希望他的小孩越来越好，他知道英超豪门青睐拉尔森不是坏事。不是他觉得多特蒙德不够好，而是英超的确优于德甲。

可是他一直都没想明白的是，他一直以来都在替拉尔森做打算，但他却很少问问拉尔森他到底怎么想。他以后想不想去英超踢球，他对未来做何打算。

他总是想着把拉尔森护在身后保护好他，让他见不到有些风风雨雨。罗伊斯是正确的，拉尔森他早就不是一个小孩了。

飞机正在平稳地飞行，德莱尼身旁的罗伊斯已经睡着了，对面的拉尔森也是。维特塞尔还在阅读不知道写了什么的文件，他站起身，指了指拉尔森，冲维特塞尔使了个眼色。

维特塞尔嫌弃地看了他一眼，起身坐在了罗伊斯的身边。一副早干什么去了，我真是受够你们这些谈恋爱的人了的表情。

德莱尼坐到拉尔森的身边，轻轻凑到他的耳边说了一声对不起，便牵着他的手睡着了。

罗伊斯醒来的时候发现身边的人已经变成了维特塞尔，随即看向拉尔森的位置，只见两个人牵着手窝在座椅上睡着了。他笑着摇摇头，想了想打开手机摄像头，拍下了这一幕。

拉尔森醒来的时候德莱尼还在睡，他发现自己的手被德莱尼牵着，觉得自己在和他闹别扭应该一把甩开。但是想了想还是舍不得，就任由他牵着，用左手在德莱尼的脸上轻轻点着。

大尾巴狼什么事都不和我商量，总把我当成小孩子。谁需要你保护啊，明明我可以和你并肩战斗啊笨蛋。

他环顾了一周趁没人注意在德莱尼的唇边落下一吻，“大坏蛋。”

飞机在法兰克福落地以后，大家要继续坐球队大巴返回多特蒙德。在大巴上，拉尔森和德莱尼坐在了一起。

“我在飞机上想了想，发现自己在有的事情上都没有认真问过你的意见，是我的错。但是啊，我希望你能理解，我比这个世界上的任何一个人都希望你好。”德莱尼让拉尔森靠在自己的肩膀上，“我们回家以后好好聊聊可以吗？”

“好。”

手机振动了一下，是他们球队的聊天群。

Marco：【图片】

Marco：这是什么让人牙疼的甜蜜爱情💏

Thomas：【图片】

Thomas：队长你这是什么让人扶额的睡姿🤪

Marco：我要让教练给你加训！

Jacob：雨我无瓜🤭


End file.
